ASTRID'S CONFESSION: A MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE (PART ONE)
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: Astrid's got a plan to get back the book of dragons. But this adventure reveal more than she'd planned.
**Astrid's Confession: A Message In A Bottle - Part One**

 ** _How to Train Your Dragon Fanfic_**

 **Eliana Robinson©**

 **Chapter One:**

 _"_ _A Reckless Plan"_

It was a clear day on Berk.

Terrible Terrors were singing on roof tops, dragons lined the skies over the hill top village, and the Dragon Riders where hard at work.

 _For war was coming..._

A new arrival in town had upset more than the emotions in Astrid. A new castaway to the Inland of Berk had come in the way of a stunning, mysterious raven haired beauty. A beauty that had all the young men on Berk falling over themselves. A Fact that deeply irked Astrid. Especially when the alluring beauty had her sights firmly set upon Hiccup.

Right from the start she'd found it hard to believe or trust this... _Heather_.

It hadn't eased her distrust or anger when Hiccup and the gang merely called her jealous. Ha, jealous, for what could she possibly be jealous of? The thought was ridiculous... _or was it?_

Now back in the training arena a few days later Astrid's anger had abated in the capture of the traitorous beauty. Heather had played them all and tried to steal Stormfly. There was one thing Astrid cared for, other than her friends, and that was her dragon. When she'd discovered Heather had taken Stormfly, there was no containing her rage. Astrid had stormed over to Hiccup's and vented, demanding he help her get Stormfly back. The gullible Hiccup had been astounded to discover the truth. Astrid had been too livered to heed his apologies. Together they'd tracked Heather down, fought hard over the waters of Berk and into the Outcast lands. Heather had been trying to steal the book of dragons and deliver it to Alvin, mean-as head of the Outcasts. In the fight for Stormfly they'd lost the book and Hiccup had been wounded.

Back on Berk, Astrid had found her concern for Hiccup a great soother to her temper. Now they needed to form a plan to get the book back. _Fast_.

For days they'd manned a monitoring detail on Heather, who'd tried relentlessly to escape. They'd all foiled her attempts but it was growing increasingly vital they get the book back. They couldn't babysit her forever!

Though her anger towards Hiccup had abated her aggravation and concern for the missing book hadn't. They needed to get that book back somehow.

Astrid stifled a shout of glee as a plan formed in her her mind. A plan to get the book of dragons back and protect Stormfly. Protect them all. But...it was risky. Dangerous ….and she'd have to pretend she was _Heather!_

Astrid loathed that part of the plan the most.

Though training and trying out new manoeuvres for the coming attack soothed her irritation at that thought. The latest in their tricks of trade was to ignite Hookfang and shoot Stormfly's spears through the fire and send deadly flying spikes at their target.

The Outcasts.

Gently Astrid patted Stormfly and the large blue dragon flicked her tail at just the right moment, spikes shot through the fire Hookfang had created and hit the wall. The last one digging harmlessly into Tuffnut's helmet, still ablaze.

"Ohh, I kind of like that too. Make a note." He told his giggling sister beside him, the pair ever, the thrill seekers of pain.

Astrid landed Stormfly and jumped to the ground, walking over to Hiccup and Fishlegs, edger to tell them her idea.

"That's ganna work great!" Hiccup said proudly pointing at the still flaming wall with Stormfly's spikes embedded in it. But his brow was frowned in worry and his tiny shoulders hunched over, defeated. His eyes blank of ideas. Fishlegs was also concerned.

"You know, all this training is nice once we have the book, but Alvin's not just going to hand it over to us."

Astrid saw her chance. She stepped up to them smiling.

"Nooo, but maybe he'll hand it to Heather." She suggested. A gleam in her eye that Hiccup picked up on and instantly caught on… _Well, almost..._

Fishlegs, cupped a hand to half cover his mouth as he not so subtly whispered to Hiccup.

"Arrr, I think Astrid's been eating dragon nip."

Astrid thumped him one.

"Ow! Why is it always violence with you?" He cried buckled over in pain from the thump to his side.

Astrid stepped back, a hand on her hip, ignoring the slight laugh that Hiccup gave beside her.

"It's not violence, it's communication!" She explain proudly. Though she silently catechised herself. She really did need to work on that. But she couldn't help it! It was a warrior's reaction to any kind of feeling. It was all she knew. All she had known till she'd meet a certain _tiny_ little Viking!

The laugher in Hiccup's eyes quickly vanished and that worried frown was back. Astrid felt her warrior heart skip a beat. _Did he know how cute he looked!_

Astrid quickly averted her eyes from him. Fearing her emotions were being displayed on her face.

"So you're suggesting we let Heather go?" He asked bewildered.

Astrid curved her thoughts and focused happily on the plan, growing in confidence now. She shrugged and turned to face him, gleaming. Proudly she replied.

"Sort of."

"Yep, dragon nip." Fishlegs qiped, and buckled over again from the force of another blow.

"I can't believe I have to ruin my hair! It's going to be stiff for weeks! Stupid _Heather_ , stupid _Hiccup_ for believing her, silly pirate shipwreck story!" Astrid mumbled to herself incoherently as she continued to layer her blonde hair with black ink.

"Where did Gobber even get this stuff!" She complained to Stormfly who stuck her nose through the window into Astrid's room. A stray trickle slithered down the side of her forehead, and she shuddered.

"Best not to ask, hey girl?" Stormfly grumbled in response almost as if agreeing. Finally the ink was in and set. Astrid slipped off her vest and stepped into the camouflage of Heather's clothes. Glancing in a piece of armour she saw her refection only it wasn't her that shone back at her but the stunning, spooky twin of Heather.

Astrid comforted herself with the fact it's exactly what they needed. She needed to look like the spitting image of Heather. Astrid sighed, turning to Stormfly she rested her forehead to her spiky dragon's beak. "I'll be back soon, girl. Just as soon as I get the Book of Dragon's back and make sure you're safe... make sure _you all_ are." Once more her thoughts turned to Hiccup, to Toothless and them all. All the dragons, all their riders, all her _friends_...

They were all in danger and it was up to her to make sure Alvin never hurt them.

Slowly she pulled herself together, drew away from her nudging, pining dragon and headed for the clearing by the bay where the gang awaited.

Astrid could hear Fishlegs and the others in the distance as they loaded the boat. The boat she'd sail to the Outcast Islands on, alone, fool Alvin into believing she was Heather, and get the book back! This was _her_ mission.

"This... thi..s...this is goanna work right?" Fishlegs stammered, in full panic mode While Hiccup put a basket of supplies in the boat.

For a moment Astrid pursed, resting a hand on a nearby tree hidden in the shadows at the edge of the clearing. She took in a deep breath, gathered herself. She could do this. She pushed off the tree and stepped out onto the beach.

"Cuz...if... if it doesn't work, Alvin's going to know all our dragon secrets, AND if Alvin _knows_ all our dragon secrets-"

Hiccup interrupted him, placing a calming hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Fishlegs. It'll work." He stressed reassuringly.

Hiccup then turn to her, a smile playing across his lips as he saw her. Astrid ignored the fluttering in her chest. Focus. _Focus_.

"Look, that must be-"

Before he could finished the twins saw her.

"Heather!" Roughnut cried.

"Get her, that rhymed." Chimed in her twin as they dropped the cargo for the boat and raced at her. The pair of them outweighed her so she fell backwards in the sand. The wind knocked from her as she hit the ground.

"You. Must. Stay. In. Your. Cell. How many times do we have to tell you?" Tuffnut exclaimed as he helped his sister hold her arms down. Then his helmet slipped over his eyes and he raised a hand to fix it.

Astrid made her move.

Recovered enough from the fall she punched them both in the face.

"It's me! You _mutton_ heads!"

"Wo!"

"Wow."

The team all exclaimed in unison. All except Hiccup who merely smiled and walked over to her. Annoyed she got up and dusted herself off.

"Oh, Sorry Astrid, totally unconvincing." Tuffnut qipped.

Astrid rolled her, posh lidded eyes. So unaccustomed to the sticky, stiff feeling of makeup.

"Oh, Yeah, I could tell!" She sarcastically replied as she walked over to the boat.

As she climbed in Hiccup came to her, that cute frown of his etched on his face.

"You sure about this?"

Astrid averted her gaze to his eyes, but that only made the feelings within her worse. She bit back a growl. Annoyed with herself.

"No!" She snapped then calming herself she leant on the boat's edge. "But it's our only chance." She added more softly.

Hiccup seemed comforted by this statement. She knew he knew as well as her that this was the only way to get the book back.

"We'll be shadowing you from the sky." Hiccup added. That positively adorable look in his eyes. A strand of his sandy dark hair covered his eyes as he tilted his head down, nervously. It was an attractive action on him but how hadn't she noticed these things about him before? How could she have resented him for so long?

He was so much more than he seemed.

"I don't _need_ shadowing." She protested, rolling her eyes at his over protectiveness.

"Just in case!" He professed. His sweet green eyes alight. Astrid found herself lost in their depths.

"You know..." Hiccup hung his head again as his cheeks grew a bashful red. Then he shrugged.

"It'll make me feel better."

Did he know what he was saying! The hidden expression in his words. Astrid felt her heart give another flutter. The gang around them seemed to vanish. For a moment their eyes held. He was _so_ sweet. So _kind_ , and _smart_! How had she not seen all this before?

Then Astrid remembered the gang was watching. She blinked and shook her head. But she knew fighting Hiccup and his protectiveness was pointless, though she had to keep face.

Stepping back she tossed her head and shrugged.

"Fine." She growled more fiercely than she really felt. "Just stay out of sight. If Alvin sees you, it'll all be over."

"Don't worry about us. Just get the book and _get out of there_."

That was exactly her plan. Alvin was a monster, vile, self-centred and hell bent on conquering Berk. She wanted to spend as little time near him as possible!

"We'll be waiting."

Hiccup looked forlorn as Fishlegs pushed the boat out. The boat began drifting away from the shoreline. _Away from Hiccup._

Astrid tired not to feel as heartsick as he looked.

"Hey, Astrid.." Hiccup called out to her. "Be safe."

Astrid couldn't help the smile that overtook her face, she only hopped the darkness hid its existence. Still, though, she kept her eyes on the beach, her eyes on Hiccup, and he kept his gaze on her...till each of them faded from view.

 **END – Part One**

 **PART TWO COMING SOON!**

Eliana Robinson

27/1/16

CREATION DATE – 2/6/15

PUBLISH DATE – 5/4/16

 _Astrid's Confession: A Message In A Bottle Disclaimer_

 **ASTRID'S CONFESSION: A MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE (PART ONE)** **\- is a Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

PLOTLINE **: Astrid's Got a plan to get back the book of dragons. But this adventure reveal more than she'd planned.**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

 **ASTRID'S CONFESSION: A MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE (PART ONE)** **is the first instalment of my HTTYD** **Fanfiction** **series and is purely meant as entertainment.**

 **CREATION DATE – 2/6/15**

 **PUBLISH DATE – 5/** **4/** **16**


End file.
